Watch as I come Undone
by GuildedWitch05
Summary: What an uncomfortable realization...Raven starts to find Beastboy strangely yet undeniably attractive. And she wondered why ?


Hello, people omg I'm so happy I finally posted my first story!! Okay I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope bb and rae aren't to ooc you know that'll suck indefinitely...also I hope you review whether it's good or bad I can take them...; flames too so don 't hold back. Arigatou!

**Chapter 1**

**Challenges**

Our really messed up story starts in the unclean wilderness also known as Beastboys room. Our cute green munchkin was in the process of 'taming' his room which meant throwing a couple of t-shirts here and there, his shorts in a draw, and packing the rest of his stuff in the closet. Beastboy did the only real cleaning under his bed and now that was a fierce journey even for the bravest of men. Bending over he proceeded by morphing into a mouse to look and see what he had to deal with. Morphing back he decided to tackle this challenge in a surprising way. He made plans before hand 1.Sweep, 2.Pick-up, 3.Vacuum, 4. Mop. That way he could at least walk through his room and wouldn't have to worry about killing himself. As Beastboy was occupied he didn't pay any attention to the 'swish' of his door opening.

_Ravens point of view_

'Geez what a pig sty doesn't Beastboy ever clean or listen to his intercom for that matter…' Raven rolled her indigo colored eyes as she pressed in the code to open Beastboys door. "Beas—" 'Why did I stop?' I shook my head and looked again that was really Beastboy bent like that. "Cleaning…wow wonders never cease", knowledge implied sarcastically. I nodded my head in agreement.

I broke out my sec conversation with myself to notice that Beastboy was stretching out his back muscles which reminded of lazy feline. Also that he was also only clad in his boxers. I lifted my eyes back up couldn't help with my begrudging silent appraisal of his physique. It was lean and all muscle Beastboy was definitely no longer a 'boy'. I always thought he would stay the short, skinny, unattractive one; but was I ever wrong.

One day I was snarling at him to unhand my cape when I noticed that he grew up…it was extremely uncomfortable to just have recognized that fact. I never paid any attention to the flocks of groupies or trashy blondes who wanted to be Tara wannabes, but never the real thing. As they kept going in and out like his personal escort service and that thought made bile rise in my throat. I kept a straight face and forced it down. 'What do they do in this room?' I wondered...that thought had my cheeks warming up and me scowling. "I've been here to long…" I looked in Beastboys direction to see him bending backwards staring at me with a questioning look.

_Returns to 3rd person (narrator)_

Beastboy stared at Raven waiting for her to say something. 'This is really weird why Raven zoning out, is she staring at me?' Beastboy thought. He raised an eyebrow and stood back up stretching his back muscles. He noticed Raven scowling and it was probably at him. Damn that had to be a record he didn't even open his mouth yet and now she was glaring boy was she in a bad mood. Beastboy gave her a blank look before running his hand through his bed head hair. "You wanted something Rae ?"

Raven scowled even more before she turned her head to hide her glowing cheeks 'I hate that name!'. "Robin was calling you. You green idiot next time actually be aware of emergencies—" Beastboy took a step forward cutting her off "Was it an emergency?" he asked giving her a toothy grin. Raven gave him a dark look "No, but it was a meeting you were suppose to be at 2 hours ago you ass." "Reaaally! hahaha damn Robins gonna give me hell like always…well he shouldn't have them so freaking early it's not normal. Geez, like I'm really gonna get up at 5 he's crazy it's Saturday. Tell him to go and do something like pulling that stick from his ass.", grumbled Beastboy. Raven sighed impatiently under her hood wrapping her cape around herself feeling slightly uncomfortable around a nearly undressed beastboy.

"I'm just telling you, but we do expect you down there in less then 5 minutes beastboy. You aren't allowed special privileges because your mentally retarded." Raven said in a bored tone before turning to leave. Looking back she noticed beastboys annoyed look " You should just burn everything it'll save you the trouble of learning how to clean." Only the sounds of Ravens footsteps was heard as beastboy closed his door growling "bitch" as he turned to look at his disaster area. He was sorely tempted to take her advice, but he stuck to his plan besides challenges were so much better and a burnt down T tower was something he didn't want to see.


End file.
